The Visitor
by TobyGirl
Summary: The Visitor all in rhyme! Please r/r


~*The Visitor*~ 

Hello, call me Rachel, and now it's my turn,

To explain what happens so that you can learn,

Exactly what's happening on the planet we call Earth,

And I hope you listen, for your very own worth.

One nice day we were flying up high,

When two guys started shooting as we flew on by,

We flew right down, into their face,

Then, carrying their gun, away we did race.

We decided we had to get in close,

To Chapman, but without being toast.

A friend of mine, Melissa, and also his daughter,

The only possible way we could get in for the slaughter.

The next day at gymnastics,

I tried to use some tactics,

To arrange with Melissa, though we'd grown apart,

A time that we could get together…it was a start.

She cold-shouldered me, though,

What we could do, I didn't know.

And then I remembered her 12'th birthday gift,

A cat was the way to get a lift.

In order to be successful at what needed to be done,

A long way we did have to run.

I had to morph a rat-like shrew,

I didn't want to, but I had to, I knew.

It took quite a long time till we caught the cat,

I acquired it, but really tired, I sat,

We decided to do it another night,

But it was a long time till I was over my fright.

And then finally it was the day,

For me to morph and find a way,

To spy on Chapman, find out what's going on,

So with the cat, I did bond.

So into his house I did go,

He went to the basement, I followed; he didn't know.

He went through a door, and so did I,

Just hoping that I wouldn't die.

There he talked with Visser Three,

As I hid under a desk, where they couldn't see,

And then suddenly they found me hiding there,

"Kill it," the Visser said, as at me he did stare.

Chapman argued, it was too obvious, he said,

So the Visser let me go, and after I while I was led,

Back upstairs, where I went to Melissa's room,

Where she cried; that her parents no longer loved her, she assumed.

Finally I left and went back outside,

Where everyone was worried; "Everything's fine," I lied.

The very next day, I decided to go back,

Because the knowledge of the Kandrona we still did lack.

The others were worried, 

And felt that I'd need,

Someone to go with me,

So that safer I would be.

As I was going down the stairs,

I hear a voice, and was caught unawares.

It was then that I did find out,

That Jake was a flea, to help me about. 

But there was one problem, as again I was caught,

For this time from the Visser, Chapman's arguing wasn't bought.

The Visser ordered that I be brought to him right away,

Along with Melissa, to become a controller, she may.

I was put into a cage,

And then, with a sudden rage,

Chapman and his controller wife,

Fought for their daughter's life.

The Yeerks finally did regain,

Control over their hosts, who were pained,

And Chapman started on his way,

To take me to the Visser, as in the cage I lay.

I told Jake to leave, so safe he'd be

But he argued and said "no." he wouldn't leave me.

Finally I managed to persuade him to go,

And alone I was, that I did know.

When finally the Visser we did meet,

I trembled with fear, hoping I wasn't beat.

Visser demanded where Melissa was,

So Chapman's Yeerk let him Chapman speak, and he explained his because.

If Visser Three did not leave,

His daughter alone, he'd fight against him, he'd better believe.

So the Visser agreed to let Melissa be,

At least for a while, and then he'd see.

And it was then that Jake happened to speak,

And I realized he had not left; would not leave me weak.

I realized the other's were there, too,

They would help me if help was needed, I knew.

Then Jake jumped off and into the night,

He began to demorph; that he'd be seen was my fright.

One of the others; I don't know which one,

Started up an earthmover, to do what needed to be done.

I started to demorph back to my human form,

But only enough, so that the latch on the cage could be torn.

I escaped from the cage, and we began to run,

When Visser Three morphed into a creature from far from our sun.

I almost didn't get away,

When Tobias arrived to save the day.

His talons dug into my back,

And up he carried me, before the Visser could whack.

When it was all over, I knew what I had do,

When gymnastics came around, I did it, too.

In Melissa's locker I left a note,

Telling how much her father loved her, so the load she wouldn't have to tote.

~*Toby_Girl*~


End file.
